elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
Sol
Sol, also known as the Solar System,https://www.iau.org/public/themes/naming/ is a system in the Inner Orion Spur region of the Milky Way galaxy. The terrestrial planet Earth is a popular tourist destination due to its historical value as the birthplace of the human species. Terraformed /Mars/ is also the capital planet of the Federation. Access to Sol is restricted, and requires a permit from the Federation. This permit is distributed after gaining the rank of Petty Officer with the Federal Navy Auxiliary. History The Achenar crisis had far reaching consequences for the Federal Council. Earth's leadership had been unquestioned, but the mother planet was already undergoing a difficult period with the climate and radiation problems on Earth not improving, and yet Mars appearing ever more verdant and a more comfortable place to live, there was a general exodus of the rich and influential. The prospect of war with Achenar required a strong hand. In time, the Federal Congress moved from Washington on Earth, to Olympus Village on Mars, and this helped ease friction with other Federation members - as there was a consultation period where other systems were considered.Tourist Beacon 0178 Nevertheless, the next sixty years saw several fledgling colonies opt out of their colonial charter obligations once they arrived on their chosen world and accept the rulership of the Duvals. The Emperor played the politics skillfully. The massive natural resources being offered and exported from Achenar countered the benefits of then superior Federal technology, whilst the Duval emphasis on subjugating Alien ecology to the needs of the colonies, made them a popular benefactor for struggling settlements. The 23rd century saw new leadership and initiative. The Earth Environmental Recovery Programme to restore the polluted and radioactive regions of the planet was much more successful.Tourist Beacon 0171 System Layout * /Sol/ (Class G star) ** Nav Beacon ** /Mercury/ (Landfall body, metal rich) *** Walz Depot (Surface Port) *** Ehrlich City (Surface Port) *** Furukawa Enterprise (Surface Port) *** Daedalus (Orbis Starport) ** /Venus/ (High metal content world) *** Burnell Station (Civilian Outpost) ** /Earth/ *** Capital Ship - A Federal Navy Farragut Battle Cruiser permanently guards the planet. *** Abraham Lincoln (Orbis Starport) *** Li Qing Jao (Orbis Starport) *** M.Gorbachev (Orbis Starport) *** /Moon/ (Rocky body) **** Galileo (Ocellus Starport) ** /Mars/ (Earth-like world, terraformed) *** Mars High (Orbis Starport) *** Capital Ship - /Starship One/, the personal transport of the Federal President, currently orbits the planet. ** /Asteroid Belt/ (Rocky belt) ** /Jupiter/ (Class I gas giant with rocky rings) *** /Io/ (Rocky body) **** Columbus (Ocellus Starport) *** /Europa/ (Landfall body, icy) **** Chargaff Reach (Settlement) **** Fung's Claim (Settlement) **** Haberlandt Survey (Surface Port) **** Illy Enterprise (Settlement) *** /Ganymede/ (Landfall body, rocky) **** Durrance Camp (Surface Port) *** /Callisto/ (Landfall body, rocky) **** Schottky Reformatory (Surface Port) **** Daimler Camp (Settlement) ** /Saturn/ (Class I gas giant with icy rings) *** /Enceladus/ (Landfall body, icy) *** /Tethys/ (Landfall body, icy) *** /Dione/ (Landfall body, icy) *** /Rhea/ (Landfall body, icy) *** /Titan/ (Rocky ice world) **** Titan City (Orbis Starport) *** /Iapetus/ (Landfall body, rocky) ** /Uranus/ (Class I gas giant with icy rings) *** /Ariel/ (Landfall body, rocky) *** /Umbriel/ (Landfall body, icy) *** /Titania/ (Landfall body, icy) *** /Oberon/ (Landfall body, icy) ** /Neptune/ (Class I gas giant with icy rings) *** /Triton/ (Landfall body, icy) ** Barycentre of Pluto and Charon *** /Pluto/ (Rocky body) *** /Charon/ (Landfall body, rocky) ** Ancient Probe - New Horizons ** Ancient Probe - Voyager 1 ** Ancient Probe - Voyager 2 Kuiper belt objects *Kuiper belt ** Barycentre of Pluto and Charon *** /Pluto/ (Rocky body) *** /Charon/ (Landfall body, rocky) ** 90482 Orcus (rocky ice world) *** Vanth (rocky ice world) ** (307261) 2002 MS4 (ice world) ** Salacia (rocky ice world) *** Actaea (rocky ice world) ** Haumea (ice world) *** Hi'iaka (ice world) ** Quaoar (rocky ice world) ** Makemake (ice world) ** (225088) 2007 OR10 (ice world) ** Eris (ice world) ** Sedna (ice world) ** Persephone (ice world) Minor Factions * Aegis Core (Cooperative, Independent) * Mother Gaia (Democracy, Federation) * Federal Congress (Democracy, Federation) * Sol Workers Party (Democracy, Federation) * Sol Constitution Party (Democracy, Federation) * Sol Nationalists (Democracy, Federation) Notes * All Alpha and Beta backers were automatically granted the permit to Sol. * The Sol System in Elite Dangerous is different in various ways to its real life counterpart: ** Mars has two small moons in real life - Phobos and Deimos. These might have been destroyed during the terraforming of Mars in 2286 in Elite Dangerous. In real life, Phobos is slowly spiralling towards Mars, adding another theory that both may have impacted Mars - though this is unlikely, as Phobos is not supposed to collide with Mars for at least 30 million years. Alternatively, it may be torn apart by tidal forces - however this has not occurred in the game, as this would leave a planetary ring. This also does not explain the disappearance of Deimos, as it maintains a further, stable orbit. ** The system in real life has two asteroid belts - the Main Belt between the orbits of Mars and Jupiter, and the Kuiper Belt beyond Pluto. There is also a cluster of "Trojan" asteroids around each of the two Lagrange points on Jupiter's orbit, and "Near-Earth Objects" (NEOs) that are constantly being monitored. ** The rings of Jupiter and Neptune are extremely faint and cannot easily be seen with the naked eye. The rings of Saturn and Uranus, on the other hand, are more visible. ** The real Sol system has numerous "dwarf" planets - Ceres, Eris, Sedna, Quaoar, Makemake, Haumea, Ixion, and much more. Pluto is one of these, but is included in the game since it was considered a planet historically and at the time of release of Frontier: Elite II. ** Jupiter and Saturn in the real-life Sol system both have almost 70 moons, Uranus has 27, and Neptune has 14. Most of them are tiny. ** Pluto has 5 moons - but all except Charon are tiny. * At a distance of 2.07 million light-seconds, Voyager 2 can be found. Voyager 1 can also be found. Their recorded messages are played in various languages. Additionally to the original lines, David Braben can be heard saying "To all our friends in outer space, may you have a wonderful time exploring it.". This line plays after the German message. * Burnell Station and Titan City seem to have the best weapon outfitting selection in the system, while the stations around Earth seem to have the best internal outfitting. Videos File:Elite_Dangerous_-_Tales_from_the_Void_2_-_Remember_our_history,_remember_Sol File:Elite_dangerous_-_Sol File:Elite_Dangerous_-_Timelapse_-_Mother_Ga%C3%AFa_7 File:Sol_-_Elite_Dangerous File:Sol_system_3300_A.D_(Elite_dangerous) File:Other_Places_Sol_(Elite_Dangerous_Horizons) File:Other_Places_Sol_(Elite_Dangerous) File:Learning_about_our_solar_system_in_Elite_Dangerous File:Elite_Dangerous_-_Beauty_Of_The_Abyss_part_5_%22Sol%22 File:Elite_Dangerous_Horizons_-_Tour_of_The_Sol_System_(Home_of_Earth)_with_Landings Gallery File:SolSystemMap.png|Sol in December 3301, before the addition of Kuiper belt objects References Category:Star systems with in-game descriptions Category:Federation